But you didn't oneshots
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Oneshots inspired by my kogan story. Mostly pre-series but there will be future stuff! Kogan and maybe some Jarlos!
1. It's ok to be scared sometimes

**Ok so this is the first oneshot of my new series of oneshots from my story 'But you didn't'! You don't have to read that to understand what's going on here, but you might get it a little more. The POV is always Logan's, and the 'you' he always refers to is Kendall! Ok, enjoy!**

I was new in Minnesota. Sure, it didn't exactly make a huge difference to my social life seeing as I was five years old and hadn't started school yet, but I was still afraid. That was why, when I went out into the street to explore the neighbourhood, I had never intended to talk to anyone. Especially not an adult. My parents had always warned me against that.

The place was really nice. There were trees around and when I saw one particularly large one, I decided to try and climb it. Maybe I was only five, but I'd climbed trees all the time in Texas. Sometimes my dad would climb the bigger ones with me, but not that often.

I gripped onto one of the lower branches and pulled myself up with ease. Every time I climbed a new tree, I felt a rush of excitement, testing out new branches, not knowing if they were going to break, or bend over, or just stay steady.

I climbed up higher. I was soon halfway up the tree, and the ground already seemed miles away. I smiled to myself and was about to climb higher when I heard a voice coming from the ground.

"What are you doing?"

I looked down, and that was when I saw you. You were only a kid then, like me, but you already had that trademark smirk, that look of intensity in two big, sparkly green eyes.

"Climbing a tree," I replied, forgetting my shyness for a minute.

"I know that! But this is a bad tree."

"Why?"

"There's a bad branch somewhere, and every time a kid climbs it, they don't know what branch it is, and they climb onto it, but it bends over and then they fall. Every time a kid falls they're smart enough not to try again."

"Why doesn't one of the other kids tell them what branch it is?"

"I dunno. I guess all the branches just look the same."

"Did it happen to you?"

"I don't climb trees."

"Why? It's fun!"

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"I don't like going up high," you said stubbornly.

"Do you get scared?" I teased. I expected you to scowl, and deny it, but you didn't.

You just shrugged. "It's ok to be scared sometimes. It's the people who aren't afraid of anything that get hurt, because they're not careful."

To my amazement, what you were saying actually made sense. I looked at the branches above me and climbed up one more. I grabbed onto another branch and started to pull myself up. Then I realised that there really was a bad branch. It was too late to do anything to stop myself from falling. Maybe I'd climbed one tree too many.

Then I landed on something soft. I came face to face with big green eyes and realised what I was lying on. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I got up, but you stayed lying on your side, looking at your hand. You looked totally bemused.

"I told you. People who aren't careful get hurt."

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, but the ground did." You smiled feebly. "I think my hand is broken."

"What makes you think that?"

"It hurts and I can't move it."

"Oh."

I grabbed you by your good arm and pulled you to your feet. "Do you need help?"

You shook your head. "I'll just go home."

I watched you leave, wishing I could just ask who you were, or if you wanted to be friends, or something. Then I did it. "I'm Logan Mitchell!" I shouted from the other side of the road. "What's your name?" You turned around and smiled at me.

"Kendall Knight!" you yelled back, before turning and running off.

I just stood there, smiling to myself. Eventually I decided to head home. I just sat in the backyard and thought about what it would be like to live in Minnesota. It was colder than Texas, no doubt about that. I'd never liked the cold.

Even when my mom gave me my lunch, I was still thinking hard. As soon as I was finished I ran straight back out the door. I went back to the big tree. I don't know why I did, because I had no intention of climbing it again.

Maybe I was just hoping you would be there. Then I saw you, sitting at the foot of the tree, your arm in a cast, looking up at the leafy branches of the tree.

I went and sat next to you, looking up without a word. It was almost as if we had our own secret language. We both smiled at each other at the same time. I saw a pen in your hand and realised you'd been doodling on your cast. You saw me looking and held out the pen. "You wanna sign it?"

I nodded and took the pen, scribbling down my name really badly. You didn't seem to mind.

You grinned at me. "You wanna be friends?"

I grinned back. "Best friends."

**So, how was that one? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Just give him a chance

We were nine when we met Carlos. It was the middle of one hot Minnesota summer, and we were walking in the park. We didn't go to the playground that often, but when we did, we mostly just pushed each other on the swings. We preferred to go running around between the trees. Chasing each other.

But today we went to the playground. We saw all the kids playing and were going to join in when one kid caught your eye. It was a small Latino boy, sitting on the swings by himself. He was just sitting there, staring at the dusty ground.

I saw the look on your face. You never liked seeing a kid on their own. You'd always been friendly to people who you thought needed it. That was one of the things I really liked about you. I predicted what you were going to do.

And I was right. You walked straight over to the little boy on the swings. "Hi! What's your name?"

He looked up at you, and I saw tears in his eyes. My heart gave an odd thump, and I sort of knew then why you were always trying to be nice to people.

"Carlos." He paused before asking, "What's yours?"

"I'm Kendall, and he's Logan." I smiled at Carlos, but he was still looking at you. "I haven't seen you before," you continued. "Are you new around here?"

He nodded. "I used to live in Florida. I came here a week ago." He sniffed. "I don't like it here. The other kids are mean." He paused, then gave a small smile. "Except you. You're nice."

I saw the way you smiled at him, and it pissed me off. I wasn't sure why, it just did.

"Thanks. You wanna play with us?"

I choked on air. "What?"

Carlos nodded eagerly and hopped off the swings. "Does this mean we're friends now?" he asked.

You nodded and grinned at him. Then you looked at me and saw I wasn't smiling. I knew the look on your face. Your face was saying 'Just give him a chance.'

I was unwilling.

After a couple of weeks, I wasn't feeling any better. Carlos was always with us. You showed him how to play hockey, like you showed me. He took part in all our insane plots and schemes. And even though the only part he seemed to play was getting us into even more trouble, you never got mad at him. Never. Not once.

You liked so much, and he liked you. Sometimes he looked at you and just smiled, almost like the way a puppy looks at the little boy that adopts it. Then you would smile back at him the way the little boy smiles at his new puppy. I _hated_ it.

One day, I was sick, so I couldn't go out, and I was just sitting by the window, watching a few birds fly back and forth, when I saw you and Carlos. You were just walking out of your house and were walking down the street, heads close together, talking. For a second I felt my blood boil, then I felt my heart shatter.

Because you obviously didn't need a friend like me if you had a friend like him. I'm not sure how long I cried for, but it must have been a long time. My head hurt and my eyes were red and puffy when I looked in the mirror. I looked pathetic. No wonder you liked Carlos over me.

I was sitting on my bed, hugging my knees wen I heard my mom calling from downstairs. I barely heard what she said. Then my door opened, and I saw you there, looking at me with those large eyes.

"Logan, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your new best friend?" I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands. _God, why did I say that?_

I heard the creak as you sat on the bed next to me. "Logan, what are you talking about?"

"Carlos," I whispered miserably. "He's always around, and you two get on so well, and I . . ." I sniffed and wiped the last of the tears away. "I feel like he's taking you away from me."

You didn't move, and at first I was scared you would laugh at me, call me possessive. Or _gay_. But you didn't. You pulled me into a hug. "Logan, Carlos is not taking me away. You need to give him a chance. You both mean a lot to me."

"Why were you together without me today?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but I just feel like he's more fun than me and you're sick of, boring, logical Logan—"

"_Logie_." I looked at you. You hadn't called me that in ages. It made me smile. "Carlos was upset, and he came to me, because he thinks you don't like him, Logie! He's really upset about it. He was crying and all. I walked back t the house with him because he asked if I would. He feels like I'm the only friend he has!

"You have to understand; someday were going t have a lot more friends. Close friends, and maybe they'll take up most of our time, but we'll still be best friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well then, we can't let just one guy come between us, can we?" you smiled.

I smiled back; I couldn't help it. "No."

"There you go!" You stood up. "I need to get home; I just came to see if you were ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I nodded, and watched as you left. I grinned to myself and hopped off the bed, going to the window. I saw you crossing the street to your own house. Before you opened the door, you turned back and waved at me.

**How was that? I know I skipped a couple of things but I think they're too short to post alone so I'm just gonna put the short ones together! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. I need you

**I know I'm kinda juping back and forth in time, so sorry if it gets confusing! Last chapter they were 9 and now they're 8. Also sorry if people think Kendall always seems to be the victim, I just prefer it that way! But they'll be some more of Kendall comforting Logan too! Anyway, enjoy!**

We were eight when your family fell apart.

That was how my parents described it, anyway. They'd always disapproved of your mom staying with your dad. They claimed he was no good, but she was lost without him.

At first, they were right. But there were problems before your parents left each other. There was a lot of fighting almost every night. I could hear it from across the street. Whenever I asked you about it you wouldn't say anything, unless we were alone. I was pretty much the only one you trusted, and somehow that made me happy. You would tell me all about it, and how much you wished you could just to something about it.

All I could do was be there for you.

Then one day, you came into school with a black eye. Everyone asked you a million questions about it. "I was playing hockey with my cousins yesterday," you said without a second's hesitation. They all believed you.

But I didn't.

I invited you over to my house after school. I knew you would come, since you had told me it was hard to be in the house because it was so tense. As soon as you sat next to me on my bed, I asked you.

"So, Kendall. How'd you get that black eye?"

I saw panic flash in your eyes for a second. "I already told you . . ."

"I know you didn't get it playing hockey. I'm not that gullible."

You laughed then. "I suppose I should've known you were too smart to fall for it." Your smile vanished, and suddenly I was really worried. How bad could it really be? "He punched me, Logie."

The three horrible words stayed in my mind pretty much forever. But at that second I was just panicking. "Who punched you?" I asked blankly, even though deep inside, I knew who. You were only eight, and he hit you. That made me so angry that even though I had never been a fighter, I would've stormed right over there and taken on your dad single-handed. You were smaller than me when we were eight. You didn't get stronger and taller until a lot later on. All I knew was how much you were hurting. I could see it in your eyes.

I did the only thing I could do. I gave you a hug. I noticed you stiffening up slightly when I hugged you, and I figured it out. "Kendall, roll up your sleeves and lift your shirt up."

You looked at me with wide eyes. "Why?"

"Just do it, please."

You let out a shaky breath before rolling your sleeves up. I saw more bruises, some were new and others were older. Then you lifted your shirt and I saw more on your back and stomach. "Kenny?"

You started crying then, huge tears sliding down your cheeks as you put your shirt sleeves back down. I hugged you again, being gentler this time. "How long was this happening?"

You sniffed mournfully. "A week. Not that long."

"What did your mom say?"

"She doesn't know. I've kept them covered all the time and when she saw the black eye I told her I fell down the stairs."

"Kendall, you have to say something to her. You can't let him do this to you just because he and your mom are fighting!"

You nodded at me and told me you'd say something. Then you left. I didn't believe you would tell her. But there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't forget how upset you looked when you showed me all your bruises. I felt my blood boil again as I thought of your dad treating you like that. You were his son, his little boy, and he was hurting you.

I was still awake at three am. I heard sirens and my heart skipped a beat. I ran to my bedroom window and pushed the curtains aside. I saw a police car outside your house. I stared for one terrible moment before running to my bed and taking my shoes from under it, putting them on before grabbing a hoodie out of the closet. I put it on as I was running down the stairs. I heard my parents getting up too but I didn't wait for them. I unlocked the front door and ran across the street.

I saw the cops take your dad from the house in handcuffs. He was struggling and shouting at the top of his voice. Then I saw something else that actually stopped me in my tracks.

An ambulance. There were paramedics running into the house. I was so scared I was pretty sure my heart actually stopped for a second. Then I heard my mom and dad coming up behind me. "Logan! What are you doing out here?" I felt my mom wrap her arms around me. When I realised she was pulling me away I started struggling. "No! I have to see Kendall! Let me go!"

"Logan, I'm sure he's fine." She didn't sound convinced. "You need to come back to bed."

"Noooooo! I have to go! Please!" I turned around to look at her. "Please," I begged, feeling tears fill my eyes. "He's my best friend, Mom."

She sighed. "Ok. We'll drive to the hospital. But can we please get dressed first?"

"Fine," I muttered, letting her take me back to the house. We all got dressed and the three of us went to the hospital. The whole time I was praying that an ambulance only came with the cops. They weren't really needed. Because you had to be ok.

We walked into the waiting room and saw your mom and Katie. Horror coursed through my body, because that meant the one who was behind those hospital doors was you. Your mom was talking to a doctor. I broke into a run and went up to them. They didn't even notice me, so I heard some of the conversation.

"He's going to have bruises, but not as bad as the ones he has already."

"What bruises?"

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked, eyebrows raised. "There are old and new bruises all over his arms, back and stomach."

Your mom was shaking. "Oh God, I had no idea . . ."

"We were afraid that he might have some fractured vertebrae from when he hit the wall, but he was very lucky." The doctor sighed. "And he won't talk to us. Not a word, he's refused to say anything. We even called one of the nurses who specialize with traumatized kids, but he wouldn't talk to her either."

"Mrs Knight?" I said timidly. She looked at me. "Logan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kendall."

"Oh." Mrs. Knight looked at the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"Alright. Follow me." I followed. My parents stayed behind, completely forgotten. We went into one of the rooms. You were sitting up in bed, looking completely alright. Except for your face. Your eyes looked blank, dark and empty. They'd never looked like that before. Ever.

"Hi, Kendall," your mom said, walking up to the bed. It scared the hell out of me; you just stared up at her, saying nothing. "How are you feeling?" your mom asked nervously. Still nothing. You just looked up at her. Then your eyes shifted until you were just staring at the blank empty space in front of you.

I walked up to you on the other side. "Hi, Kendall. It's Logan." You didn't look at me; you just acted like you hadn't heard. "Kenny?" Then you looked up at me with those wide scared eyes. "Logie?" you asked. You sounded so small that I felt like someone had come and replaced you. Your mom gaped at you. "Kenny?" She tried out the nickname too, but you ignored her. You were just looking at me. I reached out and squeezed your hand gently. You looked down at our hands, then up at me again. "Logie."

I was so scared. Was that all you could say? Had you lost your ability to talk? I watched you carefully. "Kenny? Will you talk to us?"

"Logie . . ." You squeezed my hand back, looking back at me. Even though it seemed you couldn't speak, your eyes were silently willing me to understand. I looked up at your mom. "Um . . . I think he only wants to talk to me," I muttered shyly. I had no idea how your mom would react.

She just nodded. "We'll wait outside." Before she left the room, she turned back to me. "Logan, help my baby talk again." I nodded slowly, though I had no idea how I would do that.

I turned back to you. "Kenny?" You looked at me. "Yeah?" I jumped a foot in the air. "You talked!"

"Yeah." I frowned. "Kenny, what happened? I was so worried about you."

I was amazed when you laughed. "Stupid Logie. Stop . . . worrying." You paused and frowned thoughtfully before continuing, pausing a lot to try and find the words you were looking for. "He . . . threw me against the wall . . . punched me . . . kicked . . ." you frowned again. "And screamed at me."

A mental image appeared in my head of your dad picking up your small body and tossing you against the hard wall. I felt my blood boil. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him!"

"What? You can't do that!"

My eyes widened. "Wow, I shocked you into talking properly!"

You smiled at me. "I guess so." You sighed. "I hope Mom isn't cross with me for not talking to her."

"Why wouldn't you talk to her, anyway?"

"I don't really know." You shrugged. "It was so weird, not knowing how to talk. I'm not sure how it makes any sense. I knew what I wanted to say, but I just didn't know how."

"I think it happens sometimes when people get hurt. Their mind gets hurt too, or something."

You gave a small smile. "I don't know what's going to happen now. I don't wanna stay here, I'm only bruised!"

I couldn't help laughing. "Maybe they'll let you go now. Will I get your mom?"

You nodded. "Thanks."

I went to the door and opened it. "Mrs. Knight?" She came in quickly and went up to you. "Kendall?"

"Hi, Mom," you said sheepishly.

She burst into tears then, hugging you tightly. "How are you? Does it hurt?"

"A little." You looked up at her. "Am I able to go home now?"

"I'll ask the doctor." She left again. I looked back at you with a grin. "I'd watch out from now on. She's never gonna leave you alone after this."

You groaned. "Aw, man. I can just picture it. When I'm sixteen, she'll still be treating me like an eight-year-old. I can't wait."

I laughed at the sarcasm. "Well, maybe it won't be that bad." You paused. "Ok, who am I kidding? She'll be treating me like a kid too, if I'm still around by then!"

You laughed too. "You're still gonna be around, because I'm not letting you leave." Then you looked at me with those bright eyes. "I need you, Logan."

**How did that go? Let me know!**


	4. You were just being human

We were twelve when we met James. It wasn't like when we met Carlos; I wasn't jealous of him, and I didn't have a problem with him. It was partly because I made friends with the pretty boy first.

We were in gym class, one of the few classes you and I didn't have together. I hated my gym teacher with a passion. Mostly because I hate running and every class he'd make us run three laps before he did anything else.

That day there was a new guy in school, and he was lagging behind. The coach was blowing his whistle, yelling at him to 'get a move on!' That used to be me at the back, panting like crazy. Now I was just in the middle of the group with Carlos. He's a bundle of energy. I looked back at the tall brunette at the back. What I couldn't understand was that he looked fit enough to be great at running. I didn't get why he was going so slowly when he could do a lot better.

I turned to Carlos. "Wanna slow down and talk to the new kid?" Carlos, who was always eager to make friends, agreed without hesitation. We slowed down until we were jogging next to him. "Hey!" Carlos greeted with a big smile. "I'm Carlos and he's Logan! What's your name?"

"James Diamond," he replied, smiling back.

"Well, James, I think you're gonna have to pick up the pace a little," I said. "Before Coach has a seizure. Why do you hate running so much, anyways?"

"I love sports, but I hate getting sweaty," he said. "It destroys my hair."

"Oh. Well, we shower after gym. You can fix your hair."

He shrugged. "I guess so. I'm still not into running."

"None of us are. Come on." Carlos took one of his arms, I took the other, and we pulled him along. At first he whined a little, but then he didn't mind anymore and for the whole class, we chatted to him about pretty much everything. By the time the class was over, it was like we'd known each other forever.

We showered, changed and went out to the hallway among all the other Middle Schoolers, and I saw you standing by your locker, talking to some redhead girl whose name I'd forgotten. We walked over to you. "Hey, Kendall!" Carlos greeted. "This is James. He's new."

You both acknowledged each other, and we all walked to lunch, talking about everything and nothing. "How did that math test go?" I asked you.

"I think I flunked," you replied breezily as we sat at a table in the cafeteria. "It doesn't matter. So, James, where are you from?"

The rest of the day was spent with James, even after school. We all went to the park together. I guess everything flew by. That night I was able to tell my parents that I made a new friend in school, and I was happy about it. I liked James a lot; he was kind of mixture between you and Carlos. He seemed a little shallow, but he wasn't at all.

I woke up one morning a week later with a sore throat, a blocked nose and a pounding headache. I pulled the blanket over my head, moaning quietly. I heard my mom come in. "Logan, aren't you getting up? You told me you were going to the ice rink with the boys."

"Sick," I sniffed mournfully. I peeked out from under the blanket and tried to smile. It probably looked more like a grimace than anything. Mom gave a sympathetic smile. "Call me if you need anything, ok? And phone your friends and tell them you can't make it." I nodded as she left the room, sitting up and grabbing my phone off the bedside locker. I dialled your number and waited for you to pick up. "'Lo?" I heard the sleepy voice answer.

"Hey Kendall. I can't go today."

"What? Why?"

"Sick."

"Oh." I heard you pause for a second. "Well, get better soon, alright?"

"Okay. Have fun."

I could swear I heard you laugh at the other end. "Will do. Bye."

I hung up and sighed, lying back down. Why did this always happen to me? I snuggled under the covers and shut my eyes, trying to find an upside to being stuck in bed all day. I could find nothing.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and my mom answered it. I heard someone coming up the stairs, and then the door opened and I saw you standing in the doorway. I sat up, hopelessly confused. "Kendall, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," you grinned at me, coming in the door. "I called James and explained everything to him."

"But you're supposed to be going with them."

"It's not fair that you're here with just a cold for company," you replied. Then your smile faltered for a second. "If you don't want me here I can go."

"No, I want you here! I just didn't think you'd skip out on a trip to the rink to keep me company," I replied quickly. You probably never would know how much I always wanted you around.

You grinned at me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, are you really sick or is it just a bad cold?"

"A bad cold," I replied, scowling a little. "It sucks but it's not the worst that could happen. I could be throwing up everywhere."

You laughed at the face I made. "Yeah, I guess so." You paused for a second. "This is like the time when we were nine. You were sick and you saw me and Carlos out without you, and you got really pissed."

I looked at the sheets, blushing at the memory. "Don't remind me about that. I was a real idiot."

"No you weren't. You were just being human. We all act stupid sometimes." You laughed again. "Some of us more than others."

**This one was really bad, I'm sorry. I suffered a lot of writer's block with it, but the next ones whould be better. Please review!**


	5. Small events that meant everything to me

**These are two oneshots that I thought were too short alone. So I put them together, even though they are at completely different times and about completely different things! **

I remember one night I stayed over at your house. We were seven at the time. I was all excited; I always was when we stayed at each other's houses. We always had so much fun, even though we never did much.

Tonight, however, was different. The sky was darker than usual, except for when bolts of lightning lit it up in a seriously spooky way. Then the thunder crashed and growled like some kind of savage monster. Not to mention the strong, cold wind that made every inanimate object move as if it was a person of its own. And the clattering sounds the rain made as it hammered onto the roof.

I'd always been scared of storms.

They just terrified me. They always had, and probably always would. There was no denying that all those surreal photographs on the Internet or in books looked really cool, but it was just being right underneath one that really bugged me. And in Minnesota, we'd always gotten pretty wild ones.

So, there I was, sitting on my sleeping bag and staring up at the ceiling, when suddenly the lights just went out. I know how loudly I screamed, but I didn't care, because it terrified me. I heard you fall off your bed with a thump. "Logan, are you ok?"

When I didn't answer, I felt your hand on my shoulder. "Logan, are you scared of the dark?"

"No," I mumbled. "I'm scared of the storm. I hate it!" I sniffed mournfully. "I know, I'm a big baby. And a wimp." I was so scared you'd laugh.

But you didn't.

Your eyes were wide as you said, "No you're not! Everyone's scared of something."

"Oh, really?" I said defiantly. "What are you scared of?" I didn't expect you to answer.

But you did.

"I'm scared of heights," you said quietly. "Remember the tree?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"And I don't like snakes. They're really creepy."

"I can't argue with that!"

You were quiet for a second. "And I'm scared of water, too. I can't swim."

"Really? You can't?" I'd always been able to swim, and had always loved it. I remember how in the summer, even when I was a toddler I'd spend all day in a paddling pool in the backyard. I don't know how I didn't realise this before, but then again, we preferred running around in the park or the field behind my house than going to a pool. In fact, that was one thing we hadn't done. Maybe that's why I'd never found out. "Kendall? Why are you scared of water?"

I didn't expect there would be a real reason. But I saw your eyes (which I could still see shining through the dark) stray towards the floor. "I don't really wanna talk about it, Logie. Maybe some other time."

"Oh. Ok." Somehow talking to you made me feel so much better. Of course I was still scared, but it didn't bother me as much. It helped to know that, while you always seemed so brave, there was a lot you were afraid of. "I don't like spiders," I said in a light, cheerful tone.

"That's no secret, Logie." You were giggling. "Remember that time when we found that big spider in your backyard and you wanted to squish it with your mom's garden gnome?"

I nodded, grinning. I remembered it. I remember that, while I was shrieking and making horrified faces, you were picking it up in your hand, laughing at how it tickled when it crawled along your bare arm. You thought it was cute. You even wanted to keep it as a pet, but I made you put it back and come away.

I sighed and got into my sleeping bag, and heard the creak as you climbed into bed. The lightning still flashed outside the window, the rain still clattered, the thunder still crashed. But I got to sleep anyway.

* * *

School is strange. I've always thought that. There are always so many ranks, so many unspoken rules. So much hierarchy. People get picked on for all kinds of ridiculous things. For their hair, their height, their faces, their sense of humour, their sexuality, even their level of intelligence, high or low.

People picked on me because I was smart. Smarter than them. But they didn't call me a geek, or a nerd. They called me weird. They said I wasn't normal, that I couldn't be normal. I hated it, but I never stood up for myself. I don't know why; I guess I was nervous that it would make things worse.

I never told you, or Carlos. They never hurt me physically; they just teased me and hurt my feelings. I don't know why I never told you, and I don't know why you didn't realise. Although, I was good at hiding it from everyone. Even my parents, who'd always managed to get everything out of me.

Then, suddenly, you did know. One day when we were all over at your house, and we were talking, and when the conversation drifted to school, you just gave me one long, intense look with those wonderful eyes. I looked away, and changed the subject immediately. Carlos didn't notice anything, but I should've realised you could see right through me at times like this.

The next day, I got into school before you did, and I walked to my locker, opening it getting my math book out. One of the kids who was meaner than others showed up in front of me with that same nasty smirk on his face. "Hello, weirdo! Gonna go read some math equations? That's how you spend all your time, right? I'm surprised you have any friends at all!" This really got to me, because I sometimes wondered the same thing. I wanted to fight back, but I just didn't know how.

But you did.

You just appeared right beside me, as if by magic. You told him I wasn't weird, and the only freak around was the one who picked on me when I hadn't done anything to him. But it wasn't just what you said; it was the way you said it. You seemed so angry that anybody could hurt me, because I'd never hurt anyone in my life. You scared him away, and I really didn't know how to thank you. You just gave me another long, blank look and said, "You should've told me, Logie. I could've stopped it sooner."

I blinked dazedly. "What do you mean? That's the only time . . ." my voice trailed off as you gave a small glare. I knew I couldn't fool you that easily. So I just smiled. "Thank you."

You shrugged. "No problem. So, you wanna go to class?"

I stared at you. "You hate going to class early!"

You shrugged again. "I can make an exception today, I guess. So, let's go find Carlos first, ok?"

We were in 6th grade when this happened. I think it might have made me love you all the more.

**Notice the part when they were talking about what they were scared of? Personally I liked that part best, but ANYWAY, that's not the point! Couple of those fears will come up later on, so . . . yeah. Please review!**


	6. THANK YOU

Kk, quick author's note. I dunno if I'm gonna write any more of theses. If anyone has some moment of Kendall and Logie's story that they want me to write, then I'll do that, but otherwise I think this is finished now. Thanks so much to everyone who followed it! XD


End file.
